


Orders

by SugarGlaze



Series: The Boys of Summer [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Corvina tests her captain's orders in the wild heat of summer.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Boys of Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842538
Kudos: 7





	Orders

Crying out, Corvina emptied her entire storage trunk onto the floor of her cabin in annoyance. How could she not find it? The new bathing suit she bought at the last island was missing. Where did it go? She was certain that she stored it in her clothing trunk, but obviously it wasn’t there.

The sun was up, and the afternoon sky was clear of storm clouds; a bit warm but frankly she didn’t care. This was the first day in weeks that the weather was clear enough to go aboard deck with nothing on but a bathing suit, and she couldn’t find hers.

Corvina settled for a tube style top with a zipper that she bought in Sabaody and sauntered out on the deck. She found a vacant spot away from the crew and laid down to sun bathe, setting her shades over her bright eyes.

Sadly, her peace didn’t last.

A shadow loomed over her. Corvina pouted and forced her shades on top of head to glare at the man blocking her sun.

“The weather is for once nice. I’m only asking for a few minutes,” she whined.

Kid stared down at her in annoyance. How many times did he have to tell her? “Put some clothes on. Yer on my damn ship, and the crew doesn’t need the distraction.”

“The only person I seem to be bothering is you,” Corvina argued. None of the others were even around to bother her. She made sure to park her ass in a place away from them.

Her captain visibly tensed. He grinded his teeth and growled at her. Next thing she knew, her entire body was consumed by his warm, fleecy coat.

She huffed and pulled it from her, then stood up meet his eyes as she glared. “It’s too damn hot; I’m not wearing that thing.”

“I said you are, and last I checked my word is final. Put it on or go back inside your cabin,” Kid commanded.

He was fed up with her. As a captain Kid had things to do. He didn’t have time for this. But Corvina was persistent. The fire in her eyes told him she wasn’t going to give up.

“I said no. I would rather be naked then put your coat on during this smoldering weather,” she argued.

Kid smirked; so be it. He reached forward and grabbed the fastener holding her bikini top together and yanked it down. The force caused the cheap zipper to break, exposing her boobs. Whistling, he watched her pale face turn red in embarrassment.

Corvina squeaked and took his coat from the deck, pulling it over her shoulders. “Are you happy now? Gotta have it your damn way.”

She ignored his snide comment about her learning to listen and marched back towards the cabin. On her way in Killer walked by; Corvina rudely knocked into his shoulder and slammed the door behind her.

“She seems annoyed,” he uttered as he stood beside Kid.

Said man grinned and bent down to pick up the flimsy material of her ruined suit top. “What is this damned thing? I can see through it.”

“So, you’re the one who keeps destroying her clothes,” Killer stated.

Kid shot him a glare. “What of it?”

“It’s your decision, but she thinks the crew is stealing them,” he mentioned.

Again, Kid grinned. “Let her think whatever she wants. When I tell her to dress a certain way, she’ll do it.”

He stormed off towards the cabin, and Killer shook his head.

“You keep giving her the money, so you’re partially to blame.”


End file.
